Twins Again
by Just. Jenzy
Summary: Westie Ford's twin just died. And her best pal's twin died in her arms. What a coinsedence... her best pal' is a kitten! She can't go to dad anymore, because he's only got his mind on Agatha Waters...


_**This is my first. Ever. Book! I'm only young and I hope you like the preface of this book. Enjoy! ;)**_

**PREFACE**

My name is Westie Ford, and I am a twin.

My mother died when me and my sister were born, my dad was heartbroken and had to get help to look after us. Every time he went to work, at Evan's Motors, me and Addie, or Adele, could help him or look after ourselves. Adele is my twin, but we call her Addie.

Me and Addie were eleven when we got them. It was our birthday, and someone left them on our doorstep. A big box, it was, containing two kittens. One was a ginger tabby kitten, shy, clever, but very funny. The other was a brown tabby, funny, intelligent and very naughty.

My sister immediately fell in love with the ginger one, and I adored the brown kitty. After a week, the cats protection said we could keep them, and dad told us that mine was the brown one, and Addie could have the ginger. Rani and Addie took a few hours to decide the name for this small fur ball, and then settled for Sunny. I took ages too, and I called it JoJo (Jo-Jo). It suited a crazy kitten, and it still suits the crazy cat.

Me and JoJo stuck together like glue. We walked to the park together, she slept next to me on my bed, we even eat at the same time! She waits for me outside the bathroom door when I go to the loo, picks up my washing and puts it in the washing basket for me, and very obediently follows my instructions. We loved each other dearly and we weren't ever parted, even at school! She would sit outside on my classroom window and play with me at break. Sunny wasn't as good as JoJo, she stayed at home for Addie and only played with her if she feels like it. Me and JoJo had a close bond and we never wanted to be parted. Forever we would be together. Forever.

Alas, after ten months of keeping these two kittens, something happened. Something I am so angry and upset about. I know I didn't do anything that helped her do it… but I feel responsible for what happened to Adele and Sunny. This is my story, of how I lived when I was eleven. My name is Westie, and this is how it started:

"Hey, Westie? Want to play ball?" Addie giggled, showing me a cat ball. I was stroking JoJo's belly when I peered up at my grinning best-friend sister.

"Why don't you play with Sunny, I don't want to get my new dungarees dirty!" I grinned.

"You don't? Well, I thought you were a tomboy! Ok, I'll play with the kitty's, can you grab JoJo's ball for me?" she asked.

"Sure, be careful with everything though, those sofa's aren't for climbing one, just sitting on!" I laughed, getting up. JoJo gave me a small mew, ordering me to stay. "Sorry JoJo, I'll be right back!" JoJo nodded.

"Why would I bounce on the sofa's, West? I don't want to crash through the window, do I?" she rolled her blue eyes. Our sofas are right in front of a window and a wall, facing the big flat-screen TV, they are both a cream white colour

"I don't know," I muttered, "I'll be back soon, I promise. To you and JoJo, I promise I'll be right back!" JoJo followed me anyway. As I went into the kitchen and grabbed JoJo's ball, dad made me jump and drop the ball.

"Hey, Westie, can you come and help me move these things in my study?" he asked. My dad usually needs to move some work tools into his car, he needs helping hands too and I'm usually asked to help.

"Sure, I need to be quick though, Addie wants me." I answered, following him to his study door. Dad works in the basement, there is a trap door under a rug in the dining room where it takes you to his study.

"Sure thing girl." Dad grinned, and then looked at JoJo. "Tell the cat to go, please."

"Can't JoJo come too? She's never been down there!"

I lied, JoJo and me have played an messed around in there before when dad was at "an important meeting".

"No! I don't want her to muck everything up! Go away!" Dad shooed at JoJo but she sat her butt down on the trap door and didn't listen. She only ever listens to me. "Tell her to go."

"JoJo, you go, I'll be back soon! I promised!" I ordered gently. JoJo immediately ran out of the way. She brushed her tail around my leg and ran to Addie who was still in the living room. Me and dad went down into his study and told me to take a small toolbox up into the garage. I did as I was told- and dad took 3 tyres stacked on top of each other, his face had turned into a deep red with the weight of the tyres put together. Once he had put the tyres into the corner of our huge garage, he burst with gasps, puffing like crazy and scaring one of the neighbourhood cats.

"That. Was. Heavy!" he gasped, putting his hands on his knees.

"I guessed," I muttered, and then we both laughed. And we heard it then.

CRASH!

"What was that?" I asked. A huge crashing sound suddenly burst from nowhere, it had sounded like broken glass shattering into a million pieces.

"It sounded like it was coming from our house," whispered dad. "C'mon, let's go round the front of the house!"

As me and dad walked, we could see our huge window, the glass had been broken into a million pieces and was laying in random places over our crazy-paving work next to the green grass.

"What's happened!" dad cried, I ran up to the window, checking if JoJo was ok. And Sunny, and most importantly, Addie. As I got closer, I could see different colours, the sofa was on its side and the cushions were outside. I bent down at the glass and started crying next to a bit of cloth. Well, dad thought it was cloth.

"What's up? Westie? What can you see?" dad asked, right next to me now.

I choked up my huge tears, and through sobs, I managed to gurgle: "Addie."


End file.
